Je déteste les anniversaires !
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Sirius déteste fêter son anniversaire... Mais les choses sont faites pour être changées, non ? One-shot. Slash SBRL.


_Salut !_

_Z'allez bien ? Vi... Alors, c'est cool._

_Devinez quoi ? Ce qui suis est un ... attention suspens ( on y croit presque... ) ... SBRL. Vi, je vous jure. Etonnant, non ?_

_Parfois, l'inspiration vient de n'importe quel truc insignifiant : un mot, une phrase, une image, un rêve... C'est un processus très étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Vous vous en foutez ? Ah, d'accord... Tout ça pour dire que ce petit texte ( que j'avoue ne pas apprécier particulièrement, mais ça n'engage que moi...) m'a été inspiré par une phrase que j'ai prononcée il y a peu de temps : 'Je déteste mon anniversaire !', tout simplement..._

_Mais je suis quand même contente des 'cadeaux' de **WolkEve** : une serpe géante de druide avec mon nom gravé dessus et DEUX jours avec 'Mus ( au lieu d'un... en même temps, mon anniv' tombe pile pour la pleine lune alors j'aurais pas pu en profiter, XP...). Alors, merci choupinette ( c'est mignon comme surnom, non ? XD ) !_

_Persos pas à moi bla bla bla... JKR bla bla bla..._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Je déteste les anniversaires !_**

* * *

J'ai toujours détesté mon anniversaire. Peut-être pas depuis toujours, mais en tout cas depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce que comporte le fait d'être l'aîné des Black. Je devrai prendre la suite de mon père. À partir du moment où je serai majeur, je devrais devenir un chef de famille, un parfait Sang-Pur. Mais je m'y refuse. Je hais ma famille, je hais ce qu'ils sont.

Alors je déteste chaque année de plus. Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans, c'est donc le premier jour de ma dernière année de "liberté" ( tout est relatif ). Mes parents ont commencé à me présenter des jeunes filles - toutes de Sang-Pur - en vue d'un futur mariage. Mais je ne veux pas me marier.

Non, je ne peux me résoudre à devenir ce que ma famille a décidé pour moi, faisant fi de mon avis. Non, je laisse ce "plaisir" à mon frère. Regulus est fait pour le rôle du parfait petit Black, il saura très bien être comme mon père. Il partage déjà les mêmes idées nauséabondes que toute la famille; je suis sûr qu'il se joindra à Voldemort dès sa sortie de Hogwarts. Mais j'aimerai mieux qu'il suive ma voie et cesse d'agir comme un stupide mouton.

Bref, je déteste mon anniversaire et rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis et pas même les fêtes surprises que James organisent pour moi chaque année. Évidemment, cette année ne déroge pas à la règle.

-Padfoot !

Justement, c'est James qui m'appelle grâce à nos miroirs à double sens.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux me rejoindre à la Salle sur Demande…

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je dois te parler seul à seul.

Je sais que c'est un mensonge, il a encore fait venir nos amis et d'autres camarades de classes pour fêter mon anniversaire. Mais je fais comme si je ne me doutais de rien. Je sais que ça lui fait plaisir.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Même si James n'a aucun lien familial avec moi, je le considère comme mon frère, bien plus que Regulus. Que j'aimerai être né chez les Potter plutôt qu'être un Black. C'est ce à quoi je pense en me dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande.

Comme prévu, quand je pousse la porte, c'est pour me retrouver face à une trentaine d'élèves des différentes Maisons - sauf les Slytherins - réunis, qui crient des 'Joyeux anniversaires' dans tous les sens.

-Euh, merci.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Sirius, minaude une Hufflepuff.

C'est Mandy je-sais-plus-comment. Elle passe son temps à me coller, espérant sortir avec moi, j'ai beau lui expliquer que je ne veux pas de petite-amie, elle continue à se trémousser devant moi à chaque fois qu'elle me voit.

-Merci, Mandy. Tu m'excuses, il faut que je parle à James.

-Tu voudras danser avec moi, après ?

-On verra.

Je sais très bien que la réponse définitive sera 'non' mais je n'ai pas envie de polémiquer pour le moment.

Je cherche James du regard et le repère rapidement en train de parler avec Remus et Lily. Je m'approche d'eux et interpelle mon meilleur ami.

-James, pourquoi as-tu invité Mandy Pot-de-Colle ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais elle a entendu quand j'en parlais avec Kathleen et Joseph.

-Super, maintenant elle ne va pas me lâcher de la soirée.

-Sirius !

-Oh non, pas elle.

Anna-Sue Lee.

-Euh, elle aussi a entendu…

-Pitié, achevez-moi !

Anna-Sue est encore plus collante que Mandy et en plus elle est spécialisée dans le cri strident à ma vue.

-Siriuuuuuuuus !

Je déteste vraiment mes anniversaires.

-Siri-chou, viens danser avec moi.

-Désolée, Anna-Sue mais Sirius m'a déjà promis de danser avec moi.

'Lily, je t'aime', pense-je.

Et pour confirmer les dires de mon amie, je l'entraîne un peu plus loin - après avoir jeté un regard d'excuse à James de lui 'voler' sa petite-amie - où nous commençons à danser un rock endiablé.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, dis-je. Merci.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je te revaudrais ça.

-J'y compte bien.

À la fin de notre danse, nous rejoignons nos amis. Peter est là, lui aussi, avec Hannah, sa petite amie. Nous discutons un peu, tous les six, autour d'un verre; puis, les deux couples vont danser, me laissant seul avec Remus.

L'alcool lui rosit les joues et rend ses yeux plus brillants que d'habitude.

-Si tu bois encore, tu vas être ivre, lui dis-je quand il prend un nouveau verre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Bien sûr que si que je m'inquiète. Il s'agit de Remus. Il est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas de petite-amie et encore moins me marier. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis des années, mais il n'en sait rien, évidemment.

-Allez, prend un verre, me dit-il.

Je prends la boisson qu'il me tend et l'avale rapidement. Puis un autre verre, et encore un. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs filles viennent nous inviter à danser avec elles mais nous refusons leurs demandes. Évidemment, à force de boire, nous commençons à être saoul.

-Danse ave moi, me demande Remus.

-Hein ?!?

Il répète sa demande que j'accepte. Ce à quoi je n'ai pas prêté attention, c'était que la musique qui se joue à ce moment-là, est un slow. C'est pourquoi, je me retrouve dans les bras de Remus en train de danser langoureusement.

-Tu danses bien, me murmure Remus à l'oreille.

Je devine que je deviens rouge; c'est difficile pour moi d'être si près de lui. Je sens la chaleur de son souffle dans mon cou et celle de son corps qui passe à travers nos vêtements. Soudain, sa main descend le long de mon dos, puis plus bas, où elle s'arrête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, m'exclame-je.

Il ne répond pas mais me fait un sourire mystérieux. J'ai vraiment chaud. Il faut que je sorte d'ici un moment.

-Je…je vais dans le parc.

-Je viens avec toi.

J'aime Remus mais là, je préférerais qu'il ne reste pas trop près de moi ou je vais avoir du mal à me contrôler.

Nous descendons donc dans le parc sans dire un mot. Je suis mal à l'aise après le geste de Remus. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu de cette façon, aussi libéré; l'alcool semble le transfigurer.

Nous nous asseyons près du lac, toujours en silence. Je ramasse des cailloux qui se trouvent près de moi et les lance dans l'eau. Cela dure pendant une dizaine de minutes et je commence à m'en lasser. Je tourne alors la tête pour voir ce que fait Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me regarde fixement, d'un regard que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

-Tu es beau quand tu es gêné.

-Hein ?!?

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il… Eh !, il… m'embrasse, là ? Non, Sirius, tu rêves. Tu as trop bu et tu as des hallucinations.

-Je t'aime, Paddy.

-…

J'ai rêvé ou…

-Je t'aime, répète-t-il.

-Je… moi aussi.

-Toi aussi, quoi ?

-Je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Bon anniversaire, Paddy.

J'adore mon anniversaire.

* * *

_Ouais, je sais, ce texte est loin d'être génial... Mais il était écrit alors autant le publier, non ?_

_Non... bah tant pis, c'est trop tard !_

_Bon, je retourne jouer avec les supers cadeaux de **W**. En plus, j'ai le droit de torturer et trucider le balafré et son imbécile de géniteur avec ma serpe, c'est cool, non ? Ah ah ah *rire de psychopathe* Je sens que je vais transformer ces deux-là en tranches de prétentieux ( une espèce en voie - non pas de disparition ( dommage ! ) mais - de prolification )..._

_Ok, j'ai pété un câble donc je stoppe ici avant de devoir être enfermée avec une magnifique chemise à manches tellement longues qu'on est obligé d'y faire un noeud dans le dos pour ne pas marcher dessus..._

_Reviews ?_

_Bises,_

_Svet' ( qui craque...)_


End file.
